


The Hux Family

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward breakfast with the inlaws, F/M, Family Dinner, Happy sappy Space Nazi Family, Hux is embarrased by his family, Hux is the youngest of seven and the only boy, Kylo Amidala because he's my guilty sin, Leia gets a very weird call, M/M, Meeting the inlaws, Misuse of the Force, Nervous Kylo Ren, There is talk about grandchildren and neither of them are ready, defiling of Hux's childhood bedroom, fourteen women against five men, weird family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing so much about Kylo Ren, Hux's parents and sisters are worried the Force user is mistreating the baby of the family, and, to make sure that relationship makes Brendol happy, they decided to invite them both over for dinner. </p><p>Hux knows that whether his family likes Ren or hates him, the night was going to end badly for him.</p><p>Kylo is far too excited about meeting Hux's parents and perhaps overdoes it a little bit (But he gets extra points for showing so much enthusiasm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An invitation

Hux had received a petition to change quarters of liutenant Seras and captain Gwiss due to their impending marriage. They had also asked for a permisson to go meet the other's family. Hux signed the forms without giving it much thought. But then, then did something he seemed to do far too much for his own good. He started thinking.

Kylo Ren and Hux had been on a relationship for two long and passionate and happy years. Before that, they had been on a very strange and twisted realtionship based of hatesex and verbal matches that ended in more violent sex that had lasted around eight months. Ren had hinted several times how important Hux was for him. He had showed it through his actions. General Organa and Han Solo were out of the question, a meeting with them would only happen on a trial after the end of the war or if Hux was taken prisioner. But Hux was sure that Kylo would have introduced him to his parents had he been able to do so. Hux also knew that Ren was starting to feel more insecure about himself and their relationship with every excuse Hux made not to introduce him to his own family.

Hux had even eaten a poisonous fruit to keep Ren for going to meet Bronagh, the eldest of the Hux's sisters, and the head of one of the most valuable planets of the orders in matters of supplies. Bronagh had been destined there because her troops were especially good at repelling massive attacks in land and because she was a brilliant engineer. Her desing of a shield big enough for a planet ( the very same Hux had used on his Starkiller) ensured the security of the planet. Bronagh was eighteen years older than Hux, ad very overprotective. By the time Baby Brendol started walking, Bronagh was a brilliant student of the Academy, and the only reason she hadn't make it to general was because her career as an engineer took priority over everything else. But his very overprotective sister had been the one, that, upon hearing the bulliying Brendol had been suffering at the Academy, had returned inmediatly to the planet, and made dissapear those bullies Hux wasn't able to eliminate on his own before she meddled in his affairs. If Bronagh was to meet Kylo Ren, Force user or not, at the first shout against Brendol or the first tantrum the other throwed would be akin to a death sentence. Not from Bronagh herself, but from the whole family. Threats would not be tolerated, and everyone could have an accident. On the other hand, as his main caretaker as a baby, Bronagh could tell Kylo enough stories to make Brendol want to fellate a lightsaber. 

And because of those fears, Brendol Hux ate a poisonous berry. The general had been confined to the med bay for three days ( the whole shore leave) unconscious for most of the time, with his sister by his side while a very furious knight of Ren stomped around the Finalizer, lightsaber in hand looking for whoever rebel rat that had put the berries in the general's breakfast. Yes, some troopers were sacrified, but Hux had made sure it wasn't very good troopers anyway. His personal assistants and cooks were safe form Ren's wrath.

Hux could remember quite clearly the other time Kylo Ren was close to a member of the Hux clan. It had been his sister Maeve, who had been on an inspection of the Starkiller base while it was still under construction. luckily, Maeve, the youngest sister, six years older than Hux ( that insisted on calling him Baby Bren, a terrible costume that she had adopted from his sister Aednat, fifteen years Hux's senior) in that ocassion, information about a lead to Skywalker had taken Ren off planet just in time. And if the lead had happened to be false, well, that was a pity right? Hux was closer in age to Maeve and the twins Dallia and Amy, six and seven years older than him, but Brendol fought with them all the time, partially because he had to live with them during the teenage revolution and had to swallow all their bitterness and teenage stupidity, partially because Baby Brendol had been the test subject for their make up, their nail polish or the latest hairstyles, and partially because he had to be his unwilling doll until they grew out of playing house. Mainly because the three of them ( and the rest of the family) still kept holos of those terrible years, and Hux would not risk those pictures seeing the light of day, ever.

Hux felt cold and shivers running up and down his spine just form thinking of a meeting between Ren and any of those three demons. They would try to pry into their personal life, give them sexual advice, buy them lubricant, condoms or sex toys and, for sure, would show Ren all the terrible pictures of his childhood. Brendol couldn't allow that to happen.

There was something Hux had to make clear. He wasn't ashamed of Kylo. He loved that human disaster with all his being. 

But he didn't want him to meet the cold unyielding united front the family presented to the outside world, and Hux most definetly didn't want him to see the real Hux family, in case Kylo decided that the safer option was to run as far as possible as fast as possible just to be sure that particular brand of madness wasn't contagious. If Kylo decided to return to his family ( the saner option in that case) Hux wouldn't be able to be angry at him, and would have to face whatever punishment leader Snoke thought fair for losing him his most powerful Force user.

Hux loves his family. They are a united clan that always supports anyone's lifechoices and careers. But, being the youngest of seven children, and the only boy, Hux has lived all his life sheltered by his very big and overprotective family. He loves Kylo, but the idea of introducing him to his parents only makes him want to feed himself to a ranthar. If his family was to meet ill-tempered, tantrum throwing, emotionally unestable Kylo Ren, Hux was pretty sure they would do anything in their power to keep that menace away from their child. Also, there was the rare possibility of his family actually liking Kylo, and the humilliation that Hux would suffer at their hands in front of his boyfriend would be unmeasurable. Again, it was way better to be eaten by a monster o dismembered by a wookie.

Hux didn't know what to do. It wasn't only kylo who was getting weird. It was his mother. And right now, in front of the communicator, with the cam showing his mother's dark honey hair ( dyed to keep it's original colour) and he round face and gentle hazel eyes, Hux wasn't sure he could dodge this plasma beam. Beside his mother, his father, with his beard and hair of deep red, tainted with some white hairs (totally dyed, but his father was a seven feet tall behemoth and no one dared to mention the fact to his face) looked like a lion. But for all the fierceness of his face, his blue eyes were gentle while looking at his only son and youngest child.

"I'm sorry mother, I know you want us to be there..." he was trying to say, but his mother was having none of it "Brendol Sheev Hux, are you telling me that, after being planning this for months, you will not appear at the family gathering?!!" Hux sighted. He knew he had to free himself from this potential disaster. It was his anniversary with Kylo and he had planed to take him to the planet for a meal on a prestigious restaurant and a night on a very expensive hotel. Also, it was the perfect excuse not to go to the family gathering. Generally the Hux sibilings were all over the galaxy, but never at home at the same time. His mother had been planing this for a very long time. A big family reunion, not a dinner with whoever was at shore at the moment, with a brief call to the rest of the family before going to bed. Caireann Hux had planed a big family dinner, with all the family available, that meaning, the seven granddaughters, the two sons in law and, in Hux's case, his misterious boyfriend ( no way he was going to confess the identity of said boyfriend to his parents, he wasn't an idiot) 

Maybe, had it been only his parents, Hux would have given it a try. But, the whole family?? His parents, the six sisters, the two brothers in law and the seven nieces? It would be throwing Kylo at a pack of rabbid dogs ( and himself after him) Hux was sweating. Hux could barely stand his brothers in law. Kylo would end up maiming someone ( for Hux and most of his sisters joy) and then the rest of the family would have to interfere ( because How they would allow such a violent boy near they baby Bren?) and the half of the family that would had been cheering Ren would defend him ( Hux included, but in a more let's-get-out of-here-now-that-they-are-distracted way) and the night would end up becoming a battlefield ( in a military family, this was sadly how most of their family reunions ended) He had forgotten about the whole family reunion thing with all the preparations for his anniversary. He could feel his mother, former senator of the Imperial Senate, preparing the field for the ultimate guilty trip. Hux's was sweating as if he had been standing in full uniform under tatooine's twin suns.  
"Mother, is my anniversary... I...." His mother cut him mid sentence " Exactly!! Your anniversary. Two years, and what do we know about this young man?" "Well, I have been talking to you about him for quite..." "Nothing!!!! Nothing at all!!! You could be in a toxic abusive relationship and lying to us at our faces!!!" "Mother, I assure you it's not the case..." Brendol Senior chuckled "yes my dear, Bren explained those teeth marks didn't he?"

Hux felt himself go as red as his hair "Not helping dad" he spated. "Nothing can help you Brendol, What would be a better anniversary gift than a calm dinner with your family? What are you hidding son? Really if he has you under some kind of pressure... if he is being mean to you, just tell, us. Is because he is listening? HEY!" his mother started shouting, and, after a lifetime giving speeches, her voice was quite strong "WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU BETTER NOT BE HOLDING MY CHILD AGAINST HIS WILL" "Mother please leave it" "Oh no, I'M NOT LEAVING IT, SHOW YOURSELF, VAMPIRE WANNABE" Hux was utterly humilliated. He was the luckiest man in the universe , since Kylo was training at that very moment, and would be for at least another half an hour. He didn't want Ren to fin that, ever since his sister Aednat had seen some of the lovebites Kylo gave him during a call, his family had refered to Hux's secret boyfriend as The Shadow or The Vampire Wannabe. The twins had even refered to Brendol as Chewing toy in more than one occassion. 

"Bren, Bren my dear, you have to understand that I'm worried about you. You can't imagine how many things could go wrong in a spaceship that big. What if you are being abused by a group of officers and you have made up this whole boyfriend thing to cover it up? Oh, oh, sweet force, Is that what is happening? Honey, if you are in trouble just say the word, I mean, are you being watched? You remember when you were a child? Just tell us and we would solve this for you, Brendol, baby, don't do this to your poor mother, I cannot take it" Hux wanted to roll his eyes, just like his father was doing, at his mother's imagination. 

"I just want to have a nice anniversary dinner with my boyfriend and then a quiet night in mother... I..." His father smiled and Caireann's face went from tortured mother to shwred senator in miliseconds. "Oh, you only have to come to dinner. a quiet dinner, your favourites, And we would leave you alone after the apropiated rules of courtesy had been satisfied. Perfect, don't you think?" Hux was trapped. So traped. He was a good general, a great strategist, Why he couldn't win a single argument with his parents? Hux wanted to cry. Defeated, he stood up only to face Ren, still as a statue, at the door. He had been so focussed on the conversation he hadn't notice the door opening and closing. But his parents, for sure, had seen the tall young man in black clothes and covered in sweat, every muscle clearly visible under the clothes, the long hair tied up in a bun for his training sesion. Hux would find the vision incredibly arousing, and normally it would lead to a very nice and passionate sesion of sex in the shower, but Ren's face stopped Hux on his tracks ( was he so conditioned to just jump the man as soon as he had returned from the gym, the aswers seemed to be yes) Ren was pouting. Well, not really pouting.

He was looking at Hux with those big sad eyes full of tears. Bright and hurt. Hux saw the way the lips trembled and pursed. Ren hunched his shoulds and tried to make himself as small as he could. Hux had hurt him somehow. He streched a hand towards the other man "Kylo?" The other turned his head to the side. "You are ashamed of me" Hux's eyes opened wide "What? NO! Never Ren!" Kylo didn't move. He was still standing, quietly, by the door. Several seconds passed, but to Hux it felt like eternity, in the end Ren shook his head "Yes, yes you are" the knight stomped across the living room, Hux traling after him. The readhead grabbed the other man's arm. "I'm not!! would you listen??" Ren pushed him away and Hux stepped back a couple of feet "Yes, you are, Why would your mother think I'm raping you??!!!!" Hux let his mouth hung open, his mother's antics weren't serious, but clearly that hurt Ren. Hux stepped towards him again, gently touching his arm. "I'm not ashamed of you" Ren froze under Hux's fingers, didn't shove Hux away, but didn't return the hug either.

"Your mother is right, I mean, We have been together for more than two years, but I have never met your family. I would introduce you to mine if I had one" Ren was close to tears now, Hux couldn't bear the sight of his very sad eyes. It was like looking at a puppy someone abandoned on the streets in the rain. Hux sighted "It's not like that" he led Ren to the sofa and sat beside him. "What is like then?" Ren said in an accusing tone. Hux kissed him and Kylo melted into the kiss, surrendering to Hux and returning his attentions. Ren was desperate, practically devouring Hux. By the time the general ended the kiss, he had lost two layers of clothing aaand his shirt's four first buttons were open. "I love you" Ren said between kissed to Hux's neck. "Please, I love you so much" The kissed stopped and instead Ren buried his face in Hux's chest.

"I love you very much Kylo, I do, but my family is quite... complicated" Kylo didn't move from his refuge, and kissed the ginger's chest before grumbling "I don't care" Hux sighted. Truly, he was going to die. Either because he couldn't face Kylo again from shame of because his family's antics caused him an aneurism. He sighted defeated. "If you want to go, I will tell my mother that we will assist to her dinner" Ren moved his head "Is that a yes???" "Yes"

He was doomed.


	2. Meet the Huxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for Kylo to meet Hux's family..... will he survive?? hux doubts it.
> 
> Meddling big sisters old enough to be their little brother's mother, nieces older than you, retarded brothers in law and intimidating ex-politicians and militars.
> 
> Some poisoning attemps may or not be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a chart to navigate Hux's enourmous family, here it is, so you don't get lost (like me)
> 
> Brendol Hux I (76) married to Caireann Hux (71) and their children
> 
> Bronagh Hux (50) married to Surak (Alien, age unkonwn, may or may not -definetly may- be a Star Trek reference)  
>  *Twins Amanda and Alana Hux(26)  
>  * Catherine Hux (22)
> 
> Aednat Hux( 47)
> 
> Cara Hux (42) married to Ethan Trent (Daughter may be named in honor of Padme Amidala because their mother is a bug history NERD and has a little - big, very big- obssesion with her)  
>  *Amy Hux (12)  
>  *Padme Hux (10)
> 
> Ava Hux (39) Dallia's twin  
>  * Kaith Hux (17)
> 
> Dallia Hux (39) Ava's twin  
>  *Kendra Hux (17)
> 
> Maeve Hux (38)
> 
> Brendol Hux II (32)
> 
>  
> 
> There are 18 family members, jeesus.

Hux wasn't nervous, so to speak. He wasn't. It was the change from being in the controled climate of the Finalizer to suddenly being asaulted by the atmosphere of the planet. That was the only reason he was sweating buckets. Just that. not because he was currently on a transport to his parents house with a very nerous, fidgeting, incredibly dolled up Kylo. Onwards to meet his family. Hux knew Kylo was already nervous and he was making it worse. It was a very long ride... he had time to try and calm him down...

Hux squeezed Kylo's hand and made soothing circles with his thumb in the sith's hand. "They will love you, you'll see" they would, in time, after all, they had accepted the alien after all that imperialist humans only bullshit they had been raised with, they can accept Kylo. Kylo spoke and his voice was barely a whisper "if you didn't want me to meet them you must have known i was defective, they will notice, and then what?" pffask. Ever since that force damned call, Kylo's selfsteem had dropped. He was convinced that Hux didn't want him, that he was hideous and defective, and How was Hux suposed to love him if his own family though Kylo was a monster?? Hux saw red everytime he thought about the causes of Kylo being like that. In those moments he wished he could kill Snoke with his bare hands and then beat Solo, Skywalker and Organa to bloody pulp until they apologized. He kissed Kylo's painted cheek and squeezed again his hand. 

"It has nothing to do with you, I don't like them snooping on my private life. That's all. They can be... a little bit... too much, sometimes" more like all the bloody time. Kylo looked at him with big, hopeful eyes, surprise in his face. "I have a chance?" Hux laughed "Of course you idiot, I chose you, Didn't I? even if they don't like you they'll have to suck it up" "i don't know Hux... What if i mess up? if i say something wrong? Force, what if i use the wrong fork?" Hux looked Kylo over, and smiled. It was a filthy, filthy smile. "And you look gorgeous tonight, they will be too distracted to notice"

Kylo was truly a sight out of a legend, that night, he was wearing a Naboo inspired costume, a flowing dress of violet and black silk that huged his toned body. The bodice was hux favourite part. The long skirt and the high heels he wore underneath had Hux having naughty thoughts, but the ones inspired by the upper half were truly filthy. The bodice had several cuts that showed Kylo's back, doted with moles and sprinkled with silver dust, and the triangle cut on the front showed his clavicles and part of his pecs, the dark fabric hiding his nipples from Hux's eyes by a few milimetres. A too deep breath could expose them, or that was what Hux imagined. Thought the opaque black fabric covered most of his torso, the transparent violet fabric allowed to see the perfect eight pack hidden under the dress. 

The white make up that made Kylo's face a mask only made Hux more conscious of the flesh beneath the paint and the dress, ready to be ravished by the General. Hux wanted to kiss Kylo's deep purple lips painted in the tradicional style of the Naboo. 

Hux wouldn't have noticed Kylo's blush, but it came down his neck and into his chest. Hux's smile grew. He caressed Kylo's exposed chest, he shivered. "I love you Kylo, that's all that matters is it not?" Hux moved his hand to the limit between the skin and the fabric, dangerously close to the nipple hidden beneath. The redhead bowed down and kissed the exposed skin. "i love you" another kiss, near the clavicle "don't worry" Hux was fully seated on Kylo's lap by now, hands roaming across the exposed back. The back fabric of the cleavage ended low enough that Hux could just put his hands under the transparent violet fabric covering half of the back, to give some resemblance to decency to what would otherwise exposed the top of Kylo's buttocks. Kylo moaned when Hux kissed him and massaged the twin globes at the same time, and then froze, wrapped his arms around the general and pushed him away. Kylo moaned again, but this time was a pained moan. Hux squeezed harded his butt. "What's wrong? Kylo?"

"You have smeared all my makeup over our faces..." Hud didn't move his hands "I'll have to clean us up and do it all again..." "Well, if you will have to do it already.." and he went to kiss him again, only to be kept at arm's length by Kylo. "Hux, no please, I don't want to introduce myself to your family reeking of sex and covered in come" Hux shivered "pffask Kylo, don't say those things to me..." Hux rubbed his hard on in the mass of fabric and were he calculated Kylo's thight was. " It's not supossed to be a turn on!! Hux!! It will be the first impression!" Hux deflated. Right. Kylo couldn't appear looking as if they had had rough acrobatic sex in the transport, or they would never hear the end of it. Kylo must have noticed the change in mood and kissed Hux hard on the mouth. "I promise I will dress for you one day, just for you, you can choose what will i wear and how i will undress, promise" Hux sighed on the kiss and gave in. They stayed like that, with Hux on kylo's lap, just hugging and kissing, for a while. 

In the end Kylo had to fic his make up and Hux had to clean himself up, and they had to separate. "Hux" Hux made a sound of aknowledgement. This thing was kriffing difficult to clean up. Force be praiced that they hadn't done anything else, Hux would have had white stains for ages. "Hux, can you tell me about your family? I'm not sure i even remember the names correctly" Kylo was nervous again, fidgeting and biting his lips. "Where do you want me to start?" Kylo doubted "Can we go over it all again, just to be sure" Hux sighted, drank some water from a bottle on the minibar at the transport and made himself comfortable tucked in Kylo's side. 

"My father's name is Brendol, like mine, he is a Commandant. Well, now he is retired but... he was the one who began to develop the Stormtrooper programm. My mother's name is Caireann, She was a Senator during the Empire, and was a politician for the First Order until she retired a couple of years ago. Then there are my sisters... I have six of them. Bronagh is the eldest.... and she babies me a lot. She was eighteen when i was born and well... i had more mothers than the media, i suppose. After Bronagh cames Aednat. If Bronagh is overprotective Aednat is even more, and she insists on calling me Baby Bren. Just so you know" Ren started laughing and tried to pass it as a cough "oh, shut up Ben, don't think i don't know what it's short for" the coughing stopped. Good. " Bronagh, Aednat, then comes Cara, she followed Mother's steps in politics and has an unhealthy obssesion with Padme Amidala. Your outfit would probably win her over before you start speaking , after Cara come the twins Ava, is a pilot, and better that Dameron would ever be too, she has been trying to make the Kessel Run in eleven parsecs for years. She's a smuggler, ah, a merchant" Kylo tensed and Hux petted him to easy him a little "I know, i know, believe me, my parents are not pleased either, with her on the military we would have gotten rid of Dameron and his Black Squadron in less than a month"

Hux stoped and drank some more water. Kylo put away his make up case, face perfect once again. No one would notice that they had been making out like teenagers in the backseat. "The other twin is my sister Dallia. Another pilot, but you are going to like this, she's a pod racer" Kylo's eyes brightened and Hux held his hand before Kylo's mouth to silence him "Yes, yes, I know, Darth Vader was a pod racer in his youth. Dallia and Ava were tested, they are force sensitive, but nothing that would justify intensive training" " OH my god, tell me she races in..." "Tatooine" Kylo squaked "Oh, my, Force! I already love her, Do you think she has seen the hall of fame of the pod racing? legend says they have Darth Vader holo there, from when he won, but hey hid it when the empire came, so Darth Vader didn't come to kill them all" Hux rolled his eyes, Darth Vader was the best cure for Kylo's nerviousnes. "And, then is Maeve, who is in the military too, but she is not near my rank whatsoever, she's still a Liutenant, and she's a prick, and then me"

"let me see if i got it Brendol and Caireann, then Bronagh, Aednat, Dallia.." Hux chuckled " you skipped a few there" Ren pouted ".. alright, Bronagh, Aednat... Cara?" Hux nodded " and then the twins... Ava y Dallia?" another nod, kylo seemed pretty confident now "Maeve, who is a prick, and you" he puntuated that last commentary with a kiss to the tip of Hux's nose. "you got them... wanna try with my nieces now??" Kylo groaned "hOw many are you? It's like you are cute imperialist ginger rabbits" he complained. Hux chuckled "oh my, don't let my mother hear you compared her to a rabitt, she may laugh, but she may kick you in the crotch too" Kylo whimpered " I'm dead, aren't I?" "Nah, it's easy, and they won't expect you to remember all of them the first time Kylo" "but i should know them, or at least their names. I can't believe you never mentioned your family before" Hux coughed "You have to meet them, then you'll understand. I love them, but they are... too much, all the time. And you don't speak about your family either" he shot back "Because we are trying to kill each other Hux!!! you don't speak of the people who want to drag you to the dirty awful lightside and turn you into a good for nothing repressed celibate jedi of all things" Kylo was breathing hard, and Hux caressed his back to sooth him.

"There, there, let's leave your family for a later conversation, Do you want me to talk about my nieces?" Kylo nodded, hunched over and clearly depressed. "Well, this is going to be the funniest thing you heard yet, my eldest niece is twenty six. Actually two of them are twenty six. Bronagh girls are twins. Amanda and Alana. We practically grew up together. They are genius when it comes to mechanics, like their mom. they have a younger sister, Catherine. Very sweet girl, but a little bit... excentric. She writes homoerotic historic novels." Kylo stared "i know, it's shocking, but she's very good at it, I think her most popular one is about Darth Vader's forbidden love..." Kylo gasped, clearly excited about the book "with Obi-wan Kenobi" Hux expected a shriek, or a tantrum, or something... but Kylo just squaked in excitement " I knew i wasn't crazy!!! I always said grandfather's obssesion with killing him was far too similar to how i wanted to bash your head in that first year together! I knew it!! Uncle Luke said i was just too frustrated by i knew it!!!" 

"... ehem. well, after them, we have Cara's little girls, Padme and Amy. Yes, named after your grandmother, let it be. Kaith is Ava's daughter, and she's the same age as Kendra, Dallia's saughter. They decided to have the girls at the same time, Force know why. Luckyly, Maeve hasn't reproduced yet." Kylo looked at him with a surprised expresion in his face. "Wait, how many of you are, in the end?" Hux chuckled "Counting my brothers in law, eighteen. Oh, yes, my brothers in law. The one who always looks constipated has a weird hair cut and pointy ears is Bronagh's husband Surak. He's weird but we... well now we like him. Ethan, Cara's husband, was a political match. I recognice the man is handsome but dumb as rocks. I don't knok how my sister puts up with him. And that's all my family" the trasnport stopped. "And here we are" 

Hux got out first so he could help Kylo with his dress, and lend him his arm to help him walk on those high heels to the door of the Hux family manor. Though the open doors, Hux could see his family forming a line, his sisters from oldest to youngest with their children and hisbands. Caireann was talking to them and Brendol was staring at his son and his boyfriend, and reporting dutifully to his wife. Hux took a deep breath. By his side Kylo was shaking, if it was fro the cold on his exposed skin or the nerves wrecking his body, Hux didn't know. "All will be well" or certain someones would get the dress down of their lifes, Brendol Hux the second was sure of it. He squeezed Kylo's arm, and smiled to his family. Caireann gathered her flowing skirts of emerald silk around her and shrieked "My baby!!! Brendol dearest, Bren is home at last!!" and she walked as fast as she could while looking dignified to throw herself in Hux's arms. Hux had to let Kylo go to catch her. His mother hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, leaving a red mark. She pinched his cheeks and his sides, hugging him again "My baby! the General of the family! look at you, in that gala uniform, you look so handsome! but so thin, Bren, do you eat all your meals?" "yes mother, i do.." "well, it doeasn't show, you should take better care of yourself Bren!" "Yes mother, but let me introduce you to..." She turned her hair to kylo, who looked like he wanted to make himself as small as possible, and was holding the dignified prince like possition by pure relfex. Caireann Hux looked at him from head to toe and smiled. "Oh, yes, your date, you are... ah..." Hux winced, because she was clearly making him pay for not telling her by making Kylo uncomfortable.

"I'm Kylo Ren madam, I'm Brendol's partner" Caireann's smile widened "Oh dear, may I call you Kylo? What a lovely voice you have! it matched perfectly your lovely face and dress! Come inside" from nowhere, or so thought Hux, his father was by his mother's side, offering his hand to Kylo "Commander Hux, what an honor to meet you" said Kylo politely, taking Brendol's hand. The booming laugh of his father echoed in the night "Please call me Brendol. Come inside, you must be freezing" and just like that, Caireann wrapped her arms around Kylo's left arm and Brendol guided the young man inside de house with one hand in the small of his back. Kylo didn't notice, but Hux saw the look his parents exchanged. Oh they liked Kylo alright. They liked him far too much!.

Inside the house Hux stood by Kylo's side as his sisters's brothers in law and nieces introduced themselves to Kylo, still being held by his parents. One by one greeted him, kissed his cheeks and returned to their spot on the line. Hux wasn't as lucky. He was assaulted by his sisters, hugged, and kissed and pinched, Aednat put him on a headlock and Padme plastered herself to one of his legs, of course giving example to her sister, Amy soon was hugging Hux other leg. 

"You are so thin!!" 

"Oh Bren he's so handsome!"

"What a great ass, Force, I want to use it as a pillow" 

"and the boobd, have you seen the boobs?" 

"that boob window was the best thing ever" 

"the abs, ladies, i could wash the laundry on them!" 

"Bren, Bren did you get my latest book? It's about vampires and i wrote it for you..." 

"... and man, he said i couldn't be that close to the black hole without being sucked in, but bro, i aced it, elevn and three quarters..." 

"Baby Bren should be careful or Dah's gonna expend the night glued to his boyfriends ass"

"Aye, and mom has glued herself to that biceps, i don't think she will let go"

Hux sighted, and looked between the women surrounding him, to where Kylo was. He was talking to Ethan and Surak. He sighted. He was going to recue his unobservant innocent boyfriend from his evil groping parents.

"let go damn it, we'll be here all weekend!!"

" aaaaaw look at Baby Bren he's so cute when he is angry...." they started to coo and pinch his cheeks, his nieces clearly weren't going to let go of his legs, and so, Hux's made a choice. He dragged them all towards Kylo, and acted like nothing was going on. "Are you having fun, dearest?" he said, glaring at his parents, who reluctantly let him go. Kylo looked at Hux legs, and the girls hugging them, and at the pack of talking relatives at his back. Kylo smiled, a bright, happy smile. Hux could swear he felt his brain going slower "Oh yes, I am, your family is very interesting. Hello Dalla, Amy, please darling would you let go of his legs? so we can all go to the dinnig room?" There was a moment of silence while the population of the Hux household took in the sight of Kylo's gorgeous body wrapped in that sinful dress combined with the smile. The girls let go and someone whistled.

"I can let go of whatever you want" Maeve said. Ava wolf whistled again. The rest reamined silent. Of course, Caireann was the first one to react. She smiled, and led the way, arm entwined with her husband's towards the dinning room.

"how am i doing it?" whispered Kylo. Hux smiled, poor innocent child "Great my dear, they love you already" Aednat and Maeve, holding hands behind them, chucled evily "Oh yes, we love him" Hux turned to glare at them and caught them staring at Kylo's butt. He made signs as to say * really? cut it off!! i mean it!!!* 

Catherine appeared at Kylos other side "Did you say Kylo Ren? Aren't you Vader's Grandson?" "Yes, I am!! " She linked their arms together "Oh, good, we have so much to talk about"

Hux sighted. This could end very well, or very badly...... He only hoped dinner would be an uneventfull affair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you ejoyed the story, please, leave a comment or a kudo!
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Luna


End file.
